marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker
|home = New York City |membership = Octavius Industries (formerly) Empire State University (formerly) |family = May Parker (aunt; deceased) Ben Parker (uncle; deceased) |occupation = College student, scientist, research assistant (formerly), teaching assistant (formerly) |height = 5'10" |weight = 167 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Wall crawling, superhuman strength, rapid healing, web-influenced gadgets |voice actor = Yuri Lowenthal }} Peter Parker, who adopts the secret identity Spider-Man, is the protagonist and main playable character of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. He is a twenty-three year old college student from New York City, who fights crime under his alias, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995. Following the death of his parents Richard and Mary Parker, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, living in Queens, New York. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger, Peter blamed himself for the incident. As a result, Peter became the masked vigilante Spider-Man, embracing his uncle's mantra of "With great power comes great responsibility" and defended New York City from crime. To aid his mission, Peter used his chemistry knowledge to create a synthetic web, and wrist-mounted "web shooters", to allow him to swing through the city and incapacitate criminals. Spider-Man Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two seemingly had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organisation F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane Watson, an aspiring reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Peter has since departed his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and works as a scientist, barely making ends meet. Characteristics Appearance ]] Personality Peter is a courageous, kind, and intelligent man. Abilities *'Spider physiology': After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide mutagenic metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. *'Superhuman strength': Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, exponentially superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it almost effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength was also more than sufficient enough to throw him head on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk, who despite possessing a constitution entirely composed of enormous muscles as well as the employ of powerful turrets against Spider-Man, the latter was able to yank the turrets of their support pillars and easily hurl them around. Notably, Spider-Man's raw strength (and willpower, in addition) has empowered him to successfully lift a considerable portion of concrete roof that had collapsed on citizens although this impressive prowess had visibly strained him. According to his bio he can carry 10 tonnes. *'Superhuman durability': Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibers, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable against most types of injury compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialized gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverize an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later. *'Superhuman speed': Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up against houses in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman stamina': *'Superhuman agility': *'Superhuman reflexes': *'Superhuman equilibrium': *'Regenerative healing factor': *'Enhanced immune system': *'Wall-crawling': *'Spider-sense': *'Enhanced vision': Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. *'Genius-level intellect': For the most part of his life, Peter has always been an overzealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist into Oscorp and Octavius Industries, two of the most highly sought famous multi-billionaire scientifically advanced corporations in the world with their arrays of scientific pioneering always ahead of the curve. In addition, Spider-Man was able to easily hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments notwithstanding the latter confidently and arrogantly proclaiming that it wasn't possible. *'Expert inventor/engineer': *'Investigator': *'Expert combatant': *'Master acrobat': *'Marksman': *'Skilled photographer': Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career in the Daily Bugle. *'Leadership skills': Spider-Man has shown himself to be an exceptional and competent leader with many years of heroism to back that up. He is able to inspire loyalty in Mary Jane and Miles Morales who unquestioningly follow his orders during New York's crisis. *'Indomitable will': Peter appears to possess an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years venturing as Spider-Man, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and loss even capable of becoming stronger than before thus transforming him to the more mature and experienced hero he is today as opposed to the cocky and overexcited adolescent he used to be. Traumatized by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it had brought upon him although he has never compromised his unyielding morals of responsibility. Equipment Peter has designed the majority of his own equipment for his time as Spider-Man. Relationships Mary Jane Watson Peter and Mary Jane became best friends in middle school, and started a relationship in senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of the game because Peter was overprotective of her. During the game, Peter and Mary Jane team up to investigate and ultimately defeat Mister Negative and, later, Doctor Octopus, in which their feelings for each other resurface, but because of their baggage they decide to remain friends up until several months after the defeat of Doctor Octopus and the death of Aunt May, when they meet in a restaurant and she invites him to stay in her home after hearing that his was being refurnished. The two then share a passionate kiss. Aunt May With the death of his Uncle Ben, May was Peter's last surviving family member. Miles Morales Peter first met Miles at the funeral for the latter's father, Jefferson Davis. Feeling guilty for not preventing Davis's death (having worked together with Davis trying to track Mister Negative), and sympathizing with Miles due to losing his father figure, Peter helped set Miles up with F.E.A.S.T. in hopes of helping the teenager. Otto Octavius (Doctor Octopus) Peter began working with Otto after finishing college. Looking up to Otto for his altruism and intelligence, Peter chose Otto's offer over Oscorp's more lucrative offer. The two eventually became close and trusted friends. Martin Li (Mister Negative) Original appearance Spider-Man first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 on August 10th, 1962. Due to his popularity and high sales, he was later featured in a series, The Amazing Spider-Man, in 1963. Behind the scenes Yuri Lowenthal is the voice and motion-capture actor for Peter/Spider-Man in the game, while John Bubniak provided the likeness for the character model of Peter Parker. References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man